Kid's little sister and Sebastian's wife
by earl ciel michaelis
Summary: Just a thing I wrote for a friend.
1. Kid's sister

Me: Hello! One of my friend wanted me to write this so this is for them.

Kid: Aww but I like you as my little sister.

Me: Aww *hugs him* Will you do the honors? :3

Kid: :3 Sure Ciel doesn't own anything.

DTK's POV

First of all Ciel's not really my sister. I just treat her like that. She works as a spy for my father, she kinda lives in the mansion with me, and with her husband Sebastian. She goes to a normal school which I have no idea why she would want to. She doesn't like to listen to anyone, including me. "Kiddy?" She called out when she got home. Yes she gave me that nickname so what? "In here little sis." I said from the living room. She walked in a dropped her bag on the floor next to mine, and sat down next to me. "How was school?" I asked her. "Boring I wish I could go to the DWMA with you." She told me. "Well you always can if you want." I told her. "I know but I would miss my friends to much." She said. "well you can always join us on the weekends." I said. She got a big grin. "And miss out on relaxing are you kidding me?" She said. We both started to laugh. "So how's Richy?" She asked me. Richy is my son his real name is Richard. He's me and Soul's adopted son. "He's just fine Cici." I told her. She gave me a pouty face. "You know I hate being called that." She said. "Ok ok I'm sorry." I said. "good." She said. "So Claude has bugged you any lately?" I asked her. "O my death Kiddy you're so overprotective." She said. "Hey! I'm just making sure he won't hurt you again." I told her. She looked at the floor silent. "O my death Ciel I didn't mean to say that!" I said hugging her. "I-its fine." She said quietly. Just a week ago she was dragged to Trancy Manor agaist her will. She was beaten and cut on her face. She says her friend had it much worse then her, so we should stop worrying about her. She been having nightmares those but still won't let us worry about her. "So does my father have any jobs for you to do later today?" I ask trying to change the subject. "Nope not today." She replyed with a smile. We start to laugh again. "So how was your day at the DWMA?" She asked. "Fine, Black*Star started a fight again, but fine." I told her. "Good, not the fight part though. So did you win the fight like you normally do?" She asked me. "Of course I did." I told her." She rolled her eyes and smiled. We talked and talked for a hours till we both fell asleep. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I layed my head on top of her's and fell asleep aslo.

Me: Ok chapter 1 is done chapter 2 should be up soon.

Kid: Yay! Ok so rate and commant please.

Me: Ok now bye people.


	2. How Kid met Ciel

Me: Ok so here's chapter 2.

Kid: Finally.

Me: *Rolls eyes* I don't own anything!

DTK's POV

I walked into the Death Room. "Why did father call me in here now?" I thought to my self. I saw my father there talking with a girl. She was tall, blond, had a hoodie on, dark blue jeans on, and black tennis shoes that's all I could tell so far because she had her back to me. "Who's the girl?" I asked my father. she truned around to face me. "I really hate it people just don't ask me what my name is, and instead they ask someone else." She said. "Well sorry then." I said. "Whatever." She said. Man was she really starting to get on my nerve. "So what is you're name then miss." I asked her. "I go by Ciel Phantomhive." She said. "What's your real name?" I asked her. "None of your busniess." She said. I took in a deep breath. "Well Ms. Phantomhive nice to meet you." I said simply. "Same I guess. You must be Death the Kid." She said. "Why yes. Yes I am. So father why did you call me here?" I asked. "O well you see Ms. Phantomhive is a new employee. I was wondering if you could she her around." He said. "What?!" I shouted. "Well she's the new spy." He said. "Are you kidding me!?" I said. "Well no. You remember the girl we thought was a kishin?" He asked. "Yes." I said. "Well Sid caught Ms. Phantomhive trying to break her out. She picked several locks, and almosted got Madam out." He informed me. "So why is she a spy for us then?" I asked him. "We made a deal with her." He told me. "What was the deal?" I asked him. "We agreed to let her friend go if she worked for us." He said. "She agreed?" I asked. "I'm still here and I did." Ciel said. "She'll be staying in Gallows mansion with you." My father said. "Fine." I said. "So can you show her around?" My father asked me. "Sure." I said. I looked at her. "Ready for the tour?" I asked her. "I guess." She said. A hour later we got done with the tour. "So why did you try to get Madam free?" I asked her while we were walking to Gallows mansion. "She's my best friend and I wanted her to be able to get back to her brother, Grell." she told me. "So you were just helping a friend out? That's pretty cool." I said. "Thanks." She said. So maybe she not so bad after all. Well I'll find out during the time we hang out together. We made it to the mansion, we walked in, Liz and Patty were over at Maka and Soul's apartment. "I show you to your room." I told her. "Ok." She said. We walked upstairs to her new room. I opened the door and let her in. "Well here it is. You can always change it later if you like." I said. It had black walls, a dresser, and a mirror, a king sized bed, with black bed sheets, and of course it was all symmetrical. She smiled and sat the bag she had on the ground. "I think its perfect just the way it is." She said. I looked at her blankly. "What? I'm not alllowed to like symmetry?" She asked. I think we're going to get along just fine. "So you like symmetry?" I asked her. "Yep pretty much. You got a problem with that?" She asked me. "No I like symmetry too." I told her. She smiled at me. "Cool. Well good night Kid." She said then closed the door. I looked at the clock it was 11 o'clock already. I walked to my room. "Good night Ciel." I whispered and walked in to my room.

me: Well chapter 2 is done chapter 3 should be up soon.

Kid: Good so please rate and comment please.

Me: well till the next chapter bye!


	3. Sebastain's wife

Me: Here's chapter 3.

Kid: Good and?

Me: I don't own anything sadly.

Seb's POV

we honestly didn't want to get married to each other. Her friend, Madam, and my friend, Undertaker, forced us into marriage. Ciel wasn't very happy about it at first, but a couple months later she started to be ok with it. A few months into our marriage we started to fall in love. "Kid do you know were Ciel is?" I asked her brother. "In the nursery." He told me. "Thank you." I said and headed upstairs to the nursery. I knocked on the door. "Love?" I asked. She opened the door, walked out, and closed the door behind her. "Hi love." She said and smiled at me. "Richy asleep?" I asked her. "Yep finally." She told me. "Good so how was your day?" I asked her. "same old same old. Yours?" She asked me. "Fine." I said. "Good." She said. "So want to head downstairs?" I asked. "Sure." She said. She started to head downstairs. I got a big grin and picked her up bridal style. "Sebastain!" She yelled, blushing. "What?" I asked. "Put me down." She said. "Why?" I asked frowning. "Cuz hate being carried around, and you know that." She told me. "Please love? Just for right now?" I asked her. She sighed then looked up at me. "Fine." She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek. When we got down to the living room I set here down on the couch, and sat down next to her. She frowned and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. Aloise came downstairs. "Hey sweetheart." Ciel said when she saw him. "Hi mother." He said witth a big grin. He's not really me and Ciel's son. He just wanted us to be he's parents. He never had real parents, so now he has two sets of parents. Me and Ciel are his mother and faher, and Undertaker and Madam are he's mom and dad. Me and Ciel are his sane parents while Madam and Undertaker are his crazy parents. He's staying with me and his mother for now. Next week he'll be with his mom and dad. "How was your nap Al?" I asked him. 'Fine." He said. "Good." Ciel said. She was already starting to fall asleep. "Do you know where Uncle Kiddy is?" He asked her. "In the garden why?" She asked. "He promised to play whith me when I woke up." He informed her. "Ok." She said trying to keep her eyes open. He left for the garden. "Tired love?" I asked her. "Yeah." She admitted. "Then you get some rest ok?" I said knowing she would fall asleep in my lap. "Ok." She said resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She does this a lot, she'll get comfortable, then started to drift off. Sadly today is the day my father is coming over, my mother is coming over with him too of course, but my father hate Ciel because she's a human. My mother on the other hand likes Ciel. She likes Ciel because I'm happy with her. I hope he can finally relise that, and not try to force us apart. There's knocking at the door, and I know its my parents. Soul opened the door and let them in. My father walked into the room where Ciel was fast asleep on me. O death I hope he doesn't freak out and wake her.

Me: Ok chapter 3 is done and chapter 4 will be up soon.

Kid: *Sighs* These chapters are to short.

Me: 3: Sowwy. Till next time bye :3.


	4. Seb's parents

Me: Sorry this is late!

Kid: I thought you died!

Me: I live with you baka!

Kid: I know i was just joking.

Me: So anyways here's chapter 4 sorry if it bad. Kiddy will you do the honors.

Kid: Sure Cici doesn't own anything.

Me: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Seb's POV

"Son I see you're still with that _human." _My father said to me. I growled at him. "O get over son." He said. I still keep growling. I guess all my growling woke Ciel up. "Sorry love I didn't mean to wake you up." I whispered to her. "Its fine, so why were you growling?" She asked me. "My parents are here." I told her. "O joy." she said with hints of sarcasm in her voice. My father glared at her. "Shut up you disgusting creature." My father said. She glared back at him. He did not like that one bit. My father grabbed her off of my lap, and throw her into another couch away from me. I glared at my father, and moved Ciel back into my lap. "Just leave them alone dear." My mother told him calmly. "No, he needs to get ride over it!" He muttered. Ciel started to growl at him. I held her close, she looked up at me confused. I just smiled at her, she stopped growling, and smiled back. "How disgusting?" My father said. I glared at my father. "O leave them alone sweetie. I find it rather cute that they love each other so much." My mother said to him. "How could you ever thing that?!" He asked angerily. She scowled at him, and he closed his mouth. She sighed, and looked at Ciel and me. "I think we should go. It was great to see you two again." She said then left with my father. After I heard the door close, I relaxed, and leaned back. Ciel curled up close to my chest, and started to fall asleep once again. I wraped my arms protectively around her, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and snuggled closer. As soon as she fell asleep I closed my eyes.

Me: Well that"s the end of this chapter.

Kid: It took you forever.

Me: *pouty face* Don't be mean I've been busy.

Kid: Su~re you have.

Me: Whatever, well till next time bye~. :3


	5. Dunkan

Me: Sorry that this is late. I just had a really hard time trying thinking of what this chapter should've been about.

Kid: That and she was to lazy to type.

Me: HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Kid: Su~re.

Me: 3:

Kid: Get over it. Ciel owns nothing, but herself.

Chapter 5

Sebastian's POV

I was holding a sleeping, baby boy close to me. My wife, Ciel, was smiling at the two of us.

"He's perfect, Seb," She said softly.

"I know, love," I told her. The little baby, in my arms, name is Dunkan. Dunkan is my wife's and my new baby. Ciel gently took Dunkan from me, and sat him in his crib as gently as she could. we both left the nursery, and went to our room.

"You know, he looks a lot like you," She said to me.

"I know, but I'm glad he has your eyes," I informed her.

"I'm glad you do,"

"Good,"

"Besides, I prefer not to see my hubby upset because our son didn't have my eyes like he wanted,"

"What? You have adorable blue eyes,"

"Whatever you say," I smiled and pecked her. She giggled and pecked me back.

The next day

I watched as Ciel played with Dunkan. She was tickling him, and he was giggling his head off. I smiled to my self at the sight.

"Mama," Dunkan said, giggling. Ciel and I were shocked.

"Can you say that again, Dunkan?" I asked.

"Mama," He said pointing at Ciel then pointed at me, "Dada." Both me and Ciel smiled. Dunkan giggled and yawned. I went over, picked his up, and gently sat him in his crib. He looked up at me and smiled sleepily. I rocked his crib lightly, and softly sung him a lullaby. He closed his eyes, and I stopped singing and rocking his crib. Ciel was smiling, and left the room. I followed her into the hall.

"So~ where to?" She asked me.

"Downstairs?" I asked.

"Sure," She said and started to head downstairs. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way down. She didn't fight me this time, which I was happy about. I sat on a couch and sat her in my lap. She curled up closed to my chest. After a while she feel asleep on me. I didn't mingd and held her close. I closed my eyes and thought about my son and wife,

Me: And that's the end of this chapter.

Kid: She should have a new chapter up soon.

Me: Yep, So BYE~ ^w^


End file.
